Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Nights
Halloween Horror Nights Williamsburg is a nightly Halloween event located at Universal Williamsburg Resort At Universal Studios Williamsburg. Year 1 : 2017 : Jack's Hollywood Of Horrror Icon: 'Jack the Clown. Horror Nights' Jack's Hollywood of Horror event held in Universal Studios Williamsburg. The event's main icons is Jack the Clown the other icon's are Freddy Krueger (''A Nightmare in Elm Street), Leatherface (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Jason (Friday the 13th), Michael Myers (Halloween), The Director,Twisty (American Horror Story), Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) And Many More. The Next Years Icon For 2018. Is Eddie Schmidt. Jack's Brother ''' Seleet Nights: September 15 - November 4. Scarezones For Year One: HHN - Icons (Location: Production Central) Map Info: Psychoscareapy: Unleashed (Location: New York) Map Info:The criminally insane inmates of Shadybrook Asylum have escaped and stumbled upon a Halloween Block party in the streets of New York. They quickly decide they’d kill for some costumes of their own. The Ritual Fogs (Location: San Francisco) Map Info: TPA. Midway of the Bizzare '''(Location: Amity) '''Map Info: ''Hurry, hurry, hurry! Step right up and step right in... and get lost in a place where childhood dreams grew up to be nightmares and the nightmares are real. Old carnivals never die... old circuses do not just go away... and old sideshows play on forever in the Midway of the Bizarre. This is the place where the oddities are normal... and YOU are on display for them. Step into the hypnotic light of the midway and your journey is complete - a one way trip to the Breaking Point of no return.'' Death Eater Invasion: Map Info: TPA Location: Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Diagon Alley HorrorWood: All Night DrIvE In.Location: Hollywood) Map Info: 'Enter a deserted drive-in theater that showed nothing but slasher films. Peek behind the screen and you may find yourself on the set of The Director’s latest “slasherpiece.” Suicide Forest.(Location: Zooniversal) '''Map Info: '''Some say an evil spirit lurks in the Suicide Forest, calling desolate souls to their death… but no one knows for sure. That’s because no one has returned to tell the tale. '''Blackest Night('Location: DC Nation) 'Map Info: '''Far from the damned wastelands of Death. Deceased Superheroes and their Arch-Nemeses have been brought back to life with the Power of the Black Lanterns. But Survive the Rampage of Black hand And Nekron. '''Twisted Cartoon Studio.('Location: Looney Tunes Central) '''Map Info: '''Beware, because this cartoon place is not filled with non-violent slapsticks, it contains everything violent and terrifying by those toons who way too far screwy and wacky as evil! Note : This Scarezone Retruned Druing Year 2 '''Asylum in Wonderland( Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) Map Info: ''Stepping through the Looking Glass, you find yourself in the depths of journeying through the nightmare that Alice couldn't escape. The wonderful figures you once believed to inhabit this fantastical place have been peering into the looking glass themselves and have come face to face with Bloody Mary.'' Hide & Shrieeek!('''Location: Cartoon Network Central) '''Map Info: ''It's a cartoon world gone mad! The ink itself seems to come to life as buildings, objects and creatures all blend together into bizarre shapes and patterns that tear into your sanity.'' Nickelodeon Under Siege (Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) Note that this scarezone isn't very too scary and no blood only has few Scareactors As Nickelodeon villains including green fog, broken cars and Smoke & Fire but if it was very too scary, the park For example If They Did Plankton Killing / murdering the Nicktoons we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone Universal Parks & Resorts. would will lose its right / Deal /partnership with Nickelodeon to keep the Nickelodeon area and it'll be replaced by something else So They Are Keeping This Scarezone Clean]).Map Info: '''Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? The Walking Dead: Greatest Hits (Location: Super Nintendo World) '''Map Info: TPA. Haunted House's For Year One. Friday the 13th: Camp Blood. Map Info:The new Camp Packanack has been built on the site of Camp Crystal Lake. Now on Friday the 13th, new camp counselors must enter the old barn where dusty artifacts of “Camp Blood” are stored. But hazing turns into a bloodbath when Jason Voorhees returns.Location: Jaws Queue. Scarezone Location: The Miday Of The Bizarre. A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Map Info:Welcome to 1428 Em Street. Trapped in a walking dream state by a new sleep-enhancing drug. Freddy Krueger chases you through vicious nightmares you can’t wake up Location: Soundstage 12. Scarezone Location: Horrorwood: All Night Die In. ''' The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Flesh Wounds. Map Info: Inside the Hewitt family home, terror awaits you at every corner. You flee blindly through their dimly lit slaughterhouse, hunted by the chainsaw-wielding maniac Leatherface and his family of freaks.Location: Zooniversal Soundstage A. '''Area Location: Suicde Forest. American Werewolf in London. Map Info:Step into John Landis’ landmark 1981 horror classic. From the attack on the English moors to the bone-crunching transformation, it’s one of the most popular houses in Halloween Horror Nights history. Location: Zooniversal Soundstage B. Scarezone Location:Suicde Forest. * Halloween. Map Info:Follow in Michael Myers’ footsteps as he begins his historic night of horror. John Carpenter’s classic original film comes to life – just as yours is coming to an end. Location: Soundstage 20.Scarezone Location: Psychoscareapy: Unleashed. Horror Nights Nightmares Re-Visted Past.Map Info:Come face to face with your worse HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHTMARES... The Director, The Caretaker, Eddie, ,The Storyteller , The Usher and Jack are all waiting to take you on a little stroll down Memory Lane. Spend a little quality time "behind-the-scenes" with your favorite icon of Halloween Horror Nights past - they're waiting for you on the very sets that made them infamous...up close, and this time it's personal.Location:Soundtage 22 Scarezone Location: ICON'S.-HHN. SAW: Game Over Map Info: For years you have come to celebrate Halloween and to witness the weakness of others. The only way to gain redemption for this voyeuristic obsession is to truly know what it means to bleed, to feel weak; to experience pain. Jigsaw will give you this experience. Happy Halloween. Let the games begin Location Soundstage 23 Scarezone Location: ''Psychoscareapy: Unleashed. * Sausage Party: Dinnertime (note: all of the f-bomb words and other very strong bad words are censored to keep the haunted house PG-13 rating, unlike the movie, it is also a horror comedy haunted house like the This Is The End haunted house in Universal Studios Hollywood in 2015) Map Info: TPA '''Location: Disaster Queue. Scarezone Location: '''The Ritual Fogs. * '''Black Hand'- Beware the Leader of the Black Lanterns as He sends the Most Terrifying Undead You ever seen like Superman to Ice and Survive Flash's Speed Location: Black Hand Warehouse. Scarezon Location: Blackest Night. Leave it to Cleaver. Map Info: ''Samuel Meetz works for the people of Carey, Ohio as a butcher, bringing them the freshest meat possible. With a steady livestock of transients and town lawbreakers with which to serve, and a staff of volunteers who will preserve their towns deadly secret by any means necessary, there is truly no end in sight for Samuel or his family business. As Sam always says: Meet Me at Meetz… The Z stands for cannibal. Locatio: Soundstag 21. Scarezone Location:Horrorwood:All Night DrIvE IN.'' The Walking Dead: The Living and the Dead (;Location: Nintendo Soundstage Billding A) Map Info: From the burnt ashes of Terminus, through the flooded community food pantry basement, and into the darkened churchyard, hordes of walkers surround you as you relive gut-wrenching. Scarezone Location:The Wallking Dead: Greatest Hit's. Maze's For Year One. Jack’s Funhouse Of Terror in Clown-O-Vision Map Info:This Jack’d up funhouse plunges you laughing and screaming into an oversaturated world of color Nothing is what it seems in this mind-boggling maze ''that leaps at you with more crazed clowns ''that will have you running for the exit. Too bad there isn't one."''Location: Sprung Tent #3. Scarezone Location: HorrorWood:All Night Die In. '''Chucky: Friends till' the End'.Map Info: Ever wonder what happens when good toys go bad? Chuckyhas been hard at work, tinkering with your favorite childhood playthings. Nothing is what it seems as you step inside and experience what its like to live in Chucky’s world. This is no Child’s Play ''Location: (Nintendo Soundstage B.) Scarezone Location:The Wallking Dead: Greatest Hit's. '''Freddy Fazbear's Fun Maze!' ' Map Info:Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! But beware, most of the animatronics have gone berserk and are now after you! Location:Parade Building (B79) Scarezone Location: Asylum In Wonderland. * American Horror Story. Map Info:'''Relive scene after scene of sinister threats from Murder House, Freak Show, and Hotel in this extensive, terrifying house. Location: Spung Tent 1# Scarezone Area: Horrorwood All Night DrIvE IN. '''Jungle of Doom. Map Info: ''Face the curse of bloodthirsty zombies after trespassing on the ancient Burial Ground of Lost Souls, where even the pounding of tribal drums can't drown out your screams. (Location: Zooviersal Soundstage C.) Scarezone Location: Suicde Forest.'' Maximum Plankton. Map Info: Venture into the Chum Bucket Where The Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fish And The Nicktoon Villain's Will Attack You and its the end of the road for you.''Location: (Nickelodeon Studios Soundstage.)Scarezone Location:Nickelodeon Under Siege. Note:This Is The Only Maze With No Blood Murdering Or Killing Any Nicktoon Hero's . Show's At HHN During Year One. Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fear Factor Stage. Plankton's Mix And Mingle A spooktacular show when Plankton is taking over after He Finally Won It's up to Spongebob Patrick,And Other Nicktoon's who can save the day. This took place in Nickelodeon Area at Universal Studios Williamsburg.Map Info:TPA. Triva: This Show Is Only Shown At The Last Week Of HHN:Jack's Hollywood Of Horror. 'Scared Shrekless. Map Info:Halloween is Shrek's favorite holiday but instead of the usual tricks or treats, Shrek ups the ante and challenges the gang to spend the night telling scary stories. Location:Shrek 4-D Jack’s Recurring Carange Nightmare Circus Map Info:Jack is back! Along with his loyal gang of deranged disciples, and his companion in carnage, Chance. Remember, Jack always has the last. And Jack's on the hunt for his next batch of killer acts Location: Hollywood Stage. '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage Show Map Info:''TBALocation: Anmial Actor's Live Stage. '''Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute Map Info: TBA Location:Beetlejuice Stage The Grudge VR ''Map Info:'' '''Once you get to the middle of RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience. You are trapped by Gabi, Ju-On and Kayako, No Blu and Jewel. No Rafael, No Nico and Pedro. No Mario and Luigi or anyone else. No Nigel and Bowser or others. You are not in Kentucky Kingdom. just in a japanese house where you look around. Until you meet Ju-On and Kayako. As you fall down to your doom Kayako kills you and you die FOREVER (unless Blu or Jewel said you have a worst nightmare of your whole life)... Until you wake up from a horrible nightmare as a Employee tells you that your ride isn't working well. And After the ride, Someone will be waiting for you. Location: RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) Rides Opned Druing HHN Universal Musicoaster '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall Studio Tour Tram. Re-Themed To Teror Tram:Carnival of Carnage RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience (peak nights only) Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem ''' The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '''The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride Back to the Future: The Ride 3D. ' The Fast and Furious Rollercoaster' Battlestar Galactica 24: Underground Escape JAWS: The Ride Hogwarts Express [ Both Park's Night's Only.] Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Power Rangers: The Ride. The Simpsons Ride Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl Transformers: The Ride 3D Men in Black: Alien Attack RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera The Weeknd Coaster Madagascar: The Crate Adventure SpongeBob SquarePants: Rock Bottom Plunge Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase Justice League: The First Battle Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission Batman The Ride Superman: Escape from Krypton Joker's Crazy Drop Aquaman's Dive Coaster J'ustice League: Battle for Metropolis' Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time. The Looney Tunes Ride 4D Spinning Taz ' '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster ' '''Ryan's Big Coaster The Very Hungry Caterpillar E.T. Adventure. F'oster's Home for Imaginary Friends Cartoon Network Blast !' Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Ed-Vision 4D Show Regular Show Coaster ''' '''The Amazing World of Gumball: 4D The Powerpuff Coaster Slime Time: The Ride SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue''' '' ''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '' ''The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '' '''''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride ''The Loud House: Loud Chase '' SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel T'eenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride.' Devil's Third: Ride'N'Shoot Bayonetta: Ultimate Battle Star Fox Mission Metroid: Zero Mission 4D Super Smash Bros. Tournament 3D Yokai Watch: Fury Boat. Donkey Kong Country: The Ride Kid Icarus: Battle of the Underworld Pokémon 4D Quest Yoshi's Carousel Island Super Mario Odyessy: The 4D Experience Bowser Tower Super Mario Galaxy Luigi's Mansion Mario Kart: The Ride Super Mario Maker Breath of the Wild - The 4D Experience Voyage of the Red Lion Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster. Year 2 : 2018 : Eddie's Revnvnge. Icon: Eddie Schmidt. Backstory: Edgar "Eddie" Schmidt is the brother of Jack the Clown. Eddie, like his brother, was born in the Shady Brook Rest Home and Sanitarium in the late 1800's and also wears clown make-up to mask burn scars. Eddie is portrayed as having been overly obsessed with 80s "slasher" horror films, particularly ones featuring chainsaw wielding maniacs. In his youth, he set up a haunted house event within the confines of the trailer park he lived in. A group of other teens set a fire in the trailer park as a prank, not knowing he was inside, trapping him and disfiguring his face and hands with severe burns for life. Later, Eddie would open his own variation of his brother Jack's funhouse, a "game show" called RUN. In it, visitors must escape from various torture devices and chainsaw wielders like himself without losing their minds. Later, with financing from his brother, he'd re-open RUN Scarezones For Year Two: Eddie's Hideout (Location: Production Central) Map Info: Venture through the hellish Underworlds where you are in the Behind the Scenes of "RUN" and Eddie and his gang will attack you Deadtropolis: Infliction (Location: New York) Map Info: Tucker, Shaun and Dale Vs Evil. (Location: San Francisco Map Info: Fear Yard (Location: Amity) Map Info: Hide and Shrieeek! (Location: Hollywood) Map Info: The Purge: Election Year (Location: Zooniversal) Map Info: Silent Hill (Location: DC Nation) Map Info: Twisted Cartoon Studio (Location: Looney Tunes Central) Map Info: Apocalyptic Demons (Location: Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone) Map Info: Treaks and Foons (Location: Cartoon Network Central) Map Info: Bioshock: Journey to Rapture (Location: Nickelodeon Slime City) Map Info: All Nite Die In (Location: Nintendo Plaza) Map Info: Cordycep Zombies (Location: Mushroom Kingdom: A Mario Universe) Map Info: Immortal Island (Location: Hyrule) Map Info: Haunted Houses for Year 2. TPA Maze's For Year Two. TPA. Show's For Year Two. Bill & Ted’s Excellent Halloween Adventure Map Info:Party on as those two most excellent dudes return to skewer the biggest names in politics, show business and pop culture.Location: Fear Factor Stage. TPA. Category:Halloween Horror Nights